1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket in which a wall for restricting a side surface of an IC is provided with a slant surface adapted to guide the IC when the IC is loaded on the IC socket.
2. Prior Art
A conventional IC socket of this type has a vertically inclining slant surface (i.e. a surface inclined relative to the vertical) formed on a restriction wall for restricting a side surface of an IC, so that the IC can be smoothly inserted and correctly positioned by the slant surface.
In the case where the IC is loaded on the IC socket by a robot holding a central part of the IC, the IC tends to be inclined in a horizontal direction (i.e. improperly oriented in a horizontal plane) even if the central part of the IC is correctly held by the robot. If the IC is overly inclined in the horizontal direction, the IC will climb over the restriction wall during the of loading process the IC onto the IC socket, and leads will collide against the restriction wall and become deformed.